Wassup
Wassup is an eighteen-year-old human who was unfortunate enough to have been born a Dyn'raki Babe. After the death of his twin sister, Laeturr, he deserts from the Dyn'raki Revolutionaries to fulfill his promise of living out her deam as a carefree pirate. Shortly before the Davy Back Fight of Nal-mosiq, a short-lived infatuation for Ruriko Fujitani persuades him into joining the Pop Band Pirates as its sniper. Not that he is a very good one, but he is somewhat handy with a shotgun...or five. ''Personality When it comes to being impulsive, only '''Wassup' is better at it than Thoosa herself. Wassup lives for the now rather than the later. He tends to do whatever it is that comes to mind no matter how stupid that idea may be. Though it should be noted that he has a tendency to abandon an idea just as quickly as he can come up with a new one. Meaning that only the stickiest of his ideas ever get carried. Unfortunately for the Pop Bands, those sticky ideas tend to be his DUMBEST ones. Wassup is also hedonistic to an extent. He doesn't tend to follow his goals as much as he follows his desire to feel good. This, in turn, makes him pretty lazy. He is quick to take a load off and even quicker to drop that load on somebody else so that he can do so. However, in spite of all this, Wassup is a principled individual who follows his personal code of conduct to the very letter of his word. He'll never break a promise without permission from the one he promised to. To the point where he is perfectly willing to commit suicide in order to avoid doing so. He follows all of his orders to the end, but it should be noted that requests and commands do not count as orders. To Wassup, an order has to begin with something along the lines of "I order you to...". Wassup will also never willingly leave a comrade behind. Even if he doesn't even like that comrade, Wassup will fight to his last breath to ensure that every living man makes it out with him. ''Powers and Abilities Write the second section of your page here. History 'Wassup' and his twin sister Laeturr were both born upon the death-ridden surface of Dyn'rak, 'DURING' one of the many battles of the 'Insurrection at Dyn'rak. Because their father was long dead and their mother was killed in the very battle during which they were born, ''Wassup'' and ''Laeturr'' were conscripted into the Dyn'raki Revolutionaries almost immediately after their birth. As ''Wassup'' and ''Laeturr'' grew, it became apparent to the ''Revolutionaries'' that the not-so-ideal circumstances of their birth seemed to have had a negative impact on ''Wassup's'' physical development but a positive impact on the physical development of ''Laeturr''. Whilst Wassup suffered from nearsightedness, hearing impairment, and an absence of taste; ''Laeturr'' exhibited telescope-like visionary precision, absurdly sharp hearing, but oversensitive taste buds that ''Wassup'' often took advantage of in order to prank her. Figuring that ''Wassup''''' was a lost cause whilst ...WIP Dyn'rak no Yotamono (The Dyn'raki Good-for-Nothings) Trivia *Wassup's name is a pun on a lazy spelling of the phrase: What's up? Gallery Wassup as a Parent.png|Wassup as a parent, after having given up piracy for the sake of his son's childhood. Wassup and his son.png|Wassup with his beloved son, Yo. Category:Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Marksman Category:Cannoneer Category:Sniper Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Pop Band Pirates